Problem: Subtract. $80.2 - 74 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}80.2 - 74\\\\ &=80.2-74\\\\ &=802\text{ tenths} - 740\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=62\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=6.2 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $8$ ${0}$ $.$ ${2}$ $7$ $4$ $.$ ${0}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{7}{\cancel8}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel0}$ $.$ ${2}$ $-$ $7$ ${4}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $.$ $2$ $80.2-74=6.2$